Jerks Behind Screens
by Rapunzelsmushrooms
Summary: I though it was him. I thought he liked me. Three years of not seeing him. Three years of imagining the next we'd meet. I finally get to see him, and my world starts to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Classandra Clare, the author of The Mortal Instruments.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys...I'm really worried about this story...tell me how you like it!

The italics are in the past, like a flashback sort of...sorry if it's confusing.

Enjoy ^.v

* * *

_"You like him don't you?"_

"C'mon guys, don't do it."

"Why not? It'll be funny."

_ "What? No."_

"Guys stop! That's…that's cruel…"

"We're only going to make _him_ look like a douche."

_ "Look, she's trying so hard to keep a straight face!"_

"Too late!" All the girls giggled. The phone was dialing.

_ "No I'm not, I just don't like him like that."_

"Hello?" The girls stifled their giggles.

_ "C'mon Clary, you're super obvious about it, just admit you like him."_

"Uh, hi, I'm looking for Clary?" A girl imitated him.

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's, uh, Jace."

"Oh, hi Jace," did she really believe it was him? I hope not…

_ "I don't!"_

"Do you like me?" Girls were shoving their faces in their pillows to keep quiet.

"What? Yeah I guess, you're a nice guy."

_"We all said our crushes, you're the only one who hasn't admitted it yet!"_

"No I mean, do you…like…me."

_"I don't have a crush on anyone!"_

"What?! W-why?"

"Because I like you." The other line went quiet for a minute.

_"Aw Clary, you're such a dumbass. It was you're idea to play."_

"Well, that's um…sorry, but, you don't sound like you." They girls froze, but one cheered silently.

"What? It's me."

"…"

_"I-I'm not, y-you just, you're so mean!"_

"Clary? You there?"

"…"

"Clary?"

_"Awww is little Clary gonna cry? He'll never like you."_

_ "I-I don't like him!"_

"Sorry, I'm here."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you like me?"

"Um I have to go eat."

"Call me back in fifteen minutes."

"I have to eat."

"I'll just call Kaelie, then, or one of my other…friends…"

"I can't call you back!"

"I just told you I have a crush on you and you're hanging up?"

"But I-"

"Just tell me if you like me."

"…"

"Clary?"

"…Sorry, but I don't like you that way…" the line went dead. The girls burst out laughing.

"Ohmygod she totally believed it!"

"I know right!" They fell into another fit of giggles.

"You're all jerks." The one who protested said and left.

"Aw c'mon Izzy, you sour puss!"

"Bitches!" She called back and the girls burst into more giggles.

* * *

That couldn't have been him, Clary thought, could it? Why in hell would he do that…but he said he likes me, actually said it!

_ Hey _– C

_'Sup –J_

_ Did you just call me? –_C

_Yeah –_J

Clary froze. So it actually was him…should she tell him? It was the end of the year after all…and he was moving to another school next year anyway…

_I like you –_C

She cringed as she sent it, he didn't respond. She waited a half hour, then an hour, then two, then she threw her phone at the wall and panicked about what she just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Classandra Claire.

**Authors Note**:Hey guys...well here it is. Hopefully it's better than the first chapter and less confusing.

* * *

_Three years later…_

_Holy crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP. He's right there! I haven't seen him in three years, since before the…Craaaaaap! What should I do? _Clary Fray's mind races as she sees _him_ a couple feet away sitting at another table. _I hope he doesn't see me…what if he already did? I haven't spoken to him in like three years!_

_Wait._

_Why am I so worried? He's the one who pulled that shit on me and didn't talk to me after! I shouldn't be worried, I should be pissed._

"Clary?" She instantly puts on a smile and looks at her mom.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look, um…"

"I'm fine." _Out of all the pizza restaurants, he had to come here? Now?! _"I'm going to grab some salad from the salad bar. Anyone else want some?" Her family all shake their heads and she stands up, taking her plate with her.

As she stands in line, she feels someone behind her. It's him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you remember me?"

"No."

"Really? Clary it's me Jace."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"C'mon Clary."

"C'mon yourself."

"We used to be best friends, what happened?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you being a jerk?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Clary-" He puts his hand on my arm and I jerk away.

"Don't, okay? Just don't." They go through the line grabbing their salads. When they're finished she starts to walk away, but he stops her.

"What?" She asks, irritated.

"Just…if you won't talk to me…just come see my show okay?" He seems a bit panicky.

"What show?"

"It's a play, I wrote it and I'm…just come okay?" He shoves a slip of paper, a ticket, into her hand and quickly walks back to his table.

As she return to her own table, Clary ponders about the play. _Should I go? I mean, it's not that big of a deal, right? Maybe we can just forget about _what_ happened…maybe things can go back to normal like they used to be…_

* * *

_Ugh. _Clary stands outside the theatre, _why did I come again? Maybe I should just leave… _She pats her pocket, only finding the little package she brought with her, _right. I can't drive. I don't have a car. Crap .I should just go in. _Heaving and internal sigh, Clary opens the door and enters the building.

_Wow, _Clary thinks as she sees the velvet lined chairs lined up in rows, _how did he manage to be able to perform in here? It's huge! _The lights dim and Clary leans against the back wall seeing no empty seats; _and it's packed! _

The curtains open to a blank background, a projector started up with Jace and a girl on it. Narration started as the video showed clips of them together:

"They started off as friends, and soon became best friends; hanging out together all the time, constantly talking to each other, going to parties together, concerts together, they did everything together. But, as we all know, those relationships never last, it wasn't long until one of them started to develop feelings for the other.

"These feelings started out gradually within the girl, she started blushing more when he spoke to her, laughing more at his joke, shying away at his touch, avoiding eye contact with him. Then came the day when it was all too much, when she couldn't keep it a secret, she had to let it out."

The projector stopped and the curtains closed only to be opened seconds later to Jace and the girl sitting on opposite side of the stage seemingly in different rooms. The girl began to speak, voicing the text she supposedly making:

"Jace…I know this is kind of random, but I like you. I can't stop thinking about you, you are always on my mind. I can't help myself; I love you."

Realization dawns on Clary like a wrecking ball to a building. _No, this isn't just any play, this is us. He wrote a play about me. _Her heads snaps up as Jace begins to read his text out loud:

"I'm sorry I can't say the same thing."

There's a pause before she replies.

"What?"

"I don't like you."

The girl freezes and doesn't move for a solid minute, then she drops the phone and starts sobbing into her hands. _Is this how he saw me? This is what he thought happened? He thinks I…_

"I…can't believe I thought…" The girl onstage continues to weep. The curtains close. The Narrator starts again:

"As the days moved on, she became more depressed, more aloof. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she was ignoring her friends, her friends, and him."

"Clare!" Jace's voice suddenly cuts through the speakers. _Really? Clare? At least be original you jerk. _"Clare please talk to me."

"Despite his attempts to become friends again, she refused to speak to him. She started spreading rumors about him, but they ended up back on her. It was only weeks before she became a worthless lump of human. She became pathetic. She became weak."

_Worthless. Pathetic. Weak._

"She became desperate, so desperate she wanted to take her own life." The curtains opened and the girl was holding a gun to her mouth.

_Desperate._

"Clare don't!" Jace shouts.

"What else can I do? I can't live with myself; I'm an ugly, fat, useless, pointless person. I shouldn't live, I don't deserve it."

_I can't take anymore of this, _Clary leaves through the back door and onto the street. _Why would he invite me to this? To embarrass me? To ridicule me? Well, he did a hell of a good job at it. Why am I crying? Why does it hurt so much…_tears began to uncontrollable stream down her face.

_Why would he do this?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the cliffy, I really wanted to add more but I can't at the moment. I will tomorrow though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Classandra Claire.

**Author's Note: **Hello again. I said I'd update again today and here it is! Thank you thank you thank you to those who reviewed, it makes me sooo happy that people actually read and like my story. Anyway, keep those reviews coming and don't be afraid to tell me about any errors!

Enjoy ^.V

* * *

_Why would he do this?_

Clary leans against the wall and slides down, bringing her knees to her chest. _I can't do this, I need to leave and pretend this never happened. _She pulls out her phone and texts her mom.

_Can you come pick me up? -_C

_I thought the play didn't end until 7 –_Mom

_There was a malfunction. It got canceled –_C

_I'm sorry. I can't pick you up right now, can you get a ride? –_Mom

_No. Can Seb pick me up? –_C

_I'll see what I can do. Someone will be there in fifteen, okay? –_Mom

_Okay. Thanks mom –_Mom

A tear drops onto her phone and she wipes it off. _I should probably move so people don't think I'm a runaway or something. _She stands up and something falls out of her pocket; it's the package. _I forgot about this…God, I'm so stupid. _She picks it up and is about to break it, suddenly filled with outrage.

"Clary?" She freezes. "Clary…"

"What?" She shouts, whipping around to face him. "What could you possibly want right now? You're an ass, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? I don't know, what the fuck do you think I'm talking about? Take a stab at it, I dare you." The tears are long gone, replaced by absolute fury.

"Is this about the text? Like what, _three years ago_? Because you sent that, I didn't do anything."

"You…You didn't do anything…" _No. Calm down Clary. He's just a guy…a guy who is a complete and utter- _"Is this what you think happened?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. You know that play was about me."

"What? God you're so conceited. You think it's about you?"

_Conceited? _

"The girl's name is Clare. You think I wouldn't catch that? Why did you invite me to this? Did you want to hurt me?"

"No! No Clary I didn't…this wasn't supposed to…"

"Because you did. I'm definitely hurt. And to think, I spent the last three years, thinking, worrying, imagining the next time I'd see you; how you would swing me around and tell me how much you liked me. How we would write music together, or get famous together, and live happily ever after. But I guess that's not how it works, right? Fairytales aren't real life." The tears are coming back. Slowly, then streams all down her face, uncontrollable.

"You thought that…you still have feelings for me?" He suddenly becomes shaky and confused instead of angry.

"No. I wish I never saw you again." She glares at him through the tears.

"Clary…I-I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to hurt me? You think I wanted to kill myself over you? You think, you honestly think, that the whole time after that one text, that _one_ stupid text, I would be obsessed with you? Take my life because of you? And you say _I'm_ conceited?"

"Clary that's not what-"

"Stop. Don't say anything. Don't say anything except this: Is that play about me?"

"Clary…" He looks away.

"Is it?" She wipes her eyes, but the tears are just replaced by more.

"Yes." She makes a choked sound.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said, okay."

"I really am sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am-"

"Shouldn't you be back in there, performing?"

"Yeah." Silence follows and Clary goes back to sitting against the wall. Her crying has finally stopped. After a couple minutes, he sits next to her. "Do you remember in sixth grade, when we were in gym class and you were crying and I asked if you were okay?"

"Yeah. I said I was fine and you should just leave me alone."

"And when I didn't, you asked why I cared."

"You said you would ask anyone that was crying if they were okay."

"You asked if I would ask a crying purple hippopotamus." Clary lets out a small laugh.

"You said you would." _I can't believe he remembers that. That was almost five years ago._

"So," Jace continues. "Are you okay?"

"Are you calling me a purple hippo?"

"No. I'm just asking."

"…no. I'm not." He doesn't say anything for a while.

"Maybe we should just start over. Make everything normal." _Yes. That is what I want; I want everything to be normal, I want everything to be okay, I want my friend back._

"No."

_But we can't._

"Why not?"

"Because everything won't be normal. It never will, that's just how life works. You can't go back, you can only go forward."

"…then we'll start over differently. We can…go on a date."

_ Clary don't. It's a trap and you know it. _

_ But I want it._

_ You don't_

_ I do._

_ You know how it will end._

"I-I…can't."

"Why not? We can at least try, right?" _No, we can't._

"I…" Clary racked her brain for an excuse, any excuse that would get her out of this situation. "I-I'm already seeing someone."

"…Oh." _Oh crap. He actually looks sad, I don't think I can handle this. _"Who?"

"He's…um…"

"Clary?" She looks up in surprise. It's Jonathan. _This is perfect…I'm sorry Jon._ Clary instantly smiles and bounces up, jumping into his arms.

"Jonathan!"

"Wha-"

"Swing me around and act happy," she whispers into his ear. He does it without asking questions; he spins her around laughing and then puts her back on the ground.

"Who is…" Jace stands up and looks at the two grinning at each other. "Oh."

"Well Clary, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you're here!"

"I flew in at noon; I'm going to be staying her for a while." He starts to lead her towards his car, leaving Jace staring after them listening to their voices trail off.

He turns to go back inside when he hears footsteps running towards him and he turns around.

"Sorry," Clary pants. "I just…wanted to give you this."

"…What is it?" He asks, taking the package.

"It's a CD. It…has all the songs that…the songs that were what I was feeling when…" she struggles to find the right words. "Just…you don't have to listen to it. I just…made it. For me. For you. I don't know, just take it." With that she ran back to Jonathan.

* * *

"So, who was that and why did I have to pretend you were my girlfriend?" Jonathan asks once they cleared the main road.

"It's just…someone."

"_Just _someone?"

"Yeah…anyway what are you doing here?"

"I'm transferring schools."

"To where?"

"Yours."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, now you won't have to take the bus. Oh, and I'm staying at your house because my parents didn't want me to be living by myself."

"That's okay. Just stay out of my closet."

"What? But I wanted to borrow that red dress from last year!" He feigns being hurt and they both laugh. "But I seriously want to know, did that guy back there hurt you? You shouldn't hang out with guys like that."

"…don't worry. I don't hang out with him. I just hope I won't have to see him ever again."

* * *

**P.S. **I know it isn't explained, but Jonathan is her cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters in this story belong to the wonderful and talented Classandra Claire (except for my ever origional Jake and Milly XD)

**Author's note: **Hello pretty pretty people! I am back with a new chapter of JBS and TW (TW still in progress however)! I have no excuses only that I was waiting for my friend (KeepCalmAndReadOn) to FINALLY post her story (which she did, YAY SANFRANSICO GIRL) which you should definately check out. Anyway, here it is!

Enjoy ^.V

* * *

"Mom?" Clary calls slipping off her shoes.

"Clary? Is that you?" Jocelyn turns to corner holding a dish rag. When she sees her daughter she hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Oh honey! How was the play? And Jon thank you _so _much for picking her up. I was swamped with work and dinner."

"Oh it's no problem aunt Joce."

"You're such a sweetheart," she pats his check. "Anyway come in, come in! Eat! And Clary, sweetie, how was it?"

"Oh, it was great!" Clary flashes her mom a huge smile. _Oh yeah, it was just dandy._

"Come come! Sit sit! What was it about? Is the boy who invited you cute? How did you-"

"Mom stop, it was just a regular play like Shakespeare or something."

"Oh, well we should eat. Clary why don't you-"

"Actually I'm not hungry," she interrupts. "I'm just gonna go to bed early."

"Really? But I made your favorite…are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. Really I'm okay."

"Well then, uh, get some rest dear."

"Will do mom."

"I'm sure she's fine aunt Joce," Jon says as Clary disappears up the stairs.

"What?" She looks up as if just remembering he is there. "Oh, yes of course. Er, let me jsutget dinner set up."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yes! If you would be so kind and set the table?"

"Sure thing."

"So tell me again Jon," she starts moving pots, "why you're transferring?"

"Well you see…"

o.0.o

Clary closes the door and flops on her bed, heaving a big sigh. She can hear her mom and Jon's voices down the stairs and quickly puts in her ear buds to drown them out.

_Why why why? That's not how it was supposed to happen! I've imagined our meeting again a million times and he was supposed to be nice and funny…the way he used to be…_

She sat up blushing. _No, no! I need to get him out of my mind! Sketch, yeah that's what I need to do…_ She grabs the sketchbook and a pencil from her nightstand and begins to sketch blindly.

After a half hour or so she looks down and cries out in frustration. She throws the book at her pillow and brings her knees up to her chest.

_I can't…it's happening again…_

o.0.o

"Clary, breakfast is ready!" Jocelyn calls out.

"Nnnng," Clary hides under her pillow.

"Come on Clary! You have art class today and I made frenchtoast!" _What?!_

Clary bolst up. Nothing can wake her up faster than frenchtoast. She changes into her typical but clean t-shirt and jeans and heads downstairs where Jon and her mom are already eating.

"Actually art is cancelled," she says grabbing a plate. "Something happened to her dog and he has to have surgery or something."

"Not a huge surprise, that woman is a chocoholic if I've ever seen one and honestly doesn't pay very much attention to the poor pup."

"Mhmm," the room is filled with the pleasant silence of eating frenchtoast.

"Oh I know!" Jocelyn says like she's just had a million dollar idea. "You can go with Jon since you have no plans."

"You make me sound like a pathetic teenager with no life." _Well…it's partially true…_

"Well I have to work and I don't want you to be here alone. Is that okay with you Jon?"

"Uh yeah, I don't know if you'll like it though." _Oh joy._

"It's fine. Mom's right I'm a ten with n life and no plans. Where are we going?"

"Some friends from a school here invited me to a party."

"Sounds cool, when?"

"Er, like in half an hour. We have to go soon."

"Oh, okay." _What kind of party is this, so early in the day? _"Let me get ready."

"But Clary you look fine!"

"Yeah, but you're my mom."

"Good point."

Clary begins scrutinizing her closet. _Okay, so I'm actually seeing human beings today, I need to look decent. _She pulls out a slightly ruffley tanktop and a pair of short but not slutty shorts, then moves on to makeup.

"Wow you clean up nicely," Jon says when she somes back down. "I thought you were gonna come back with a more thought provoking t-shirt like 'the meaning of art is love'"

"Shut up," she punches him playfully.

"I'm just saying, maybe I should take you to parties more often," he grins and she sticks her tongue out at him like a six year old.

"Just drive." She says getting into the car. "What kind of party is this anyway?"

"It's sort of a reunion I guess."

"A reunion? For what, preschool?"

"No! Middle school maybe…" she bursts out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Those were good times."

"Oh yes, giggling whenever someone said a 'bad word,' good times alright."

"Shut up," she tries to contain her laughter. Tries.

o.0.o

"Okay, we're here," Jon says pulling up a hill.

"Jon, there's no road."

"So what?" She shrugs and says nothing. _If your car gets towed, not my fault._

As he parks and they get out, they see a large group of people casually mingling at the top of the hill. Jon introduces her to a bunch of his friends ("This is Milly, she likes art too. And this is Jake, he's a music geek.") and everything is completely normal and fine.

Until it's not, and my reality is shattered.

_He's here._

_ What the __hell__ is he doing here?_

_ Run, move, go, leave, don't let him see you._

"Uh, you know Jon I'm not feeling so hot. I'm gonna go back to the car."

"She may not feel it, she is damn hot," a guy whispers to another guy who snickers.

"Guys? Shut up. Are you okay Clary?" Jon calls.

_No dammit! He basically just shouted my name. I'm sure he heard it._

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," she smiles, "don't worry." And she starts down the hill again.

"Clary?" _Nope! Not Clary._

"Oh hey Jace! Who wouldn't thought you'd be here? Funny coincidence right? I was just here with Jon and-" _Just keep talking, then he won't be able to say anything._

"I listened to the CD."

"Oh did you? How wonderful, you know I've been thinking about making it a station n Itunes, but I didn't know if it'd be popular I bet it would don't you think? Yeah I think it would be great." She's speaking a mile a minute, just rambling about anything she can think of. "Oh speaking of which, you know my hair? I've been thinking of dying it, you know becoming an actual redhead, wouldn't that be funny? I think it would be hilarious hahaha-"

"I-"

"Oh or maybe green or maybe I could do both and become a Christmas tree. My lifelong dream is to be a Christmas tree you know, wear a star on my hear, tinsel as a scarf-"

"Okay shut up!" He slams his hands on the car behind her, trapping her between his arms and she squeaks at his outburst. "This is ridiculous."

_Recover, Clary, recover! Don't let him get to you!_

"You're ridiculous."

"What? I'm ridiculous?"

"Actually you know what's ridiculous?"

_His arms around you._

"You touching this guy's car like sheesh-"

_He's s close._

"-rude much? Is it _your_ car? No! It's not!"

_Right. There._

"You might ruin the pain and then you'd have to pay for it-"

_Don't look him in the eyes._

"Or get sued."

_He's staring at you._

"Or, uh, um…"

_He's leaning closer._

"The car could uh…"

_Stop him._

"Or maybe the owner could um…"

_He smells so nice…Clary snap out of it!_

"You could…"

_Those eyes, that hair…_he's centimeters away from her.

"No! Sorry," she pushes him away and ducks beneath his arm. "I-I can't do this, I need to leave."

"No Clary!" She starts running down the hill. "Argh! I'm such an idiot!" He shouts, scolding himself and raking his hands through his hair. Then he says quietly, in a whisper she'll never hear, "I'm sorry."


End file.
